


Across The Stars - Part 1

by WixyPagan



Series: Across The Stars [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Sage is Autistic, Self-Insert, Sort of Self-Insert, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor is Autistic, autistic thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WixyPagan/pseuds/WixyPagan
Summary: What if Thor falls in love with someone else during his banishment instead of Jane Foster?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be a series and will go through the MCU movies that Thor is in. There will be lots of changes along the way.

It was a sunny Thursday afternoon about three months after I graduated from college with a degree in religion with a specification in Norse mythology. I was in my room, reading one of the books I have on runes when I got a phone call from Jane Foster.  
“Hello?” I answer.

“Hi! Is this Sage Kierkegaard?” Asks the person on the other end of the phone.

“Yes, this is Sage speaking. Who is this?” 

“I’m astrophysicist Jane Foster. I looked at your application and you’re hired as my assistant!” She tells me, a happy tone to her voice.

“Hi, Dr. Foster! Oh my gods, that’s great! Thank you so much! When should I start?” I reply happily.

“As soon as you get to Puente Antiguo and get settled in.”

“Okay! I’ll get there as soon as I can! Thank you again, Dr. Foster!” I answer before we hang up.  
I hurry into the living room. “Mom! Dad! I got a call from Dr. Jane Foster and I got the job as her assistant! I start working as soon as I get to Puente Antiguo!” I excitedly tell them. 

“That’s great, Sage!” My mom happily tells me, getting up from the couch and giving me a big hug.

“Congrats, Sage!” My dad says, smiling at me from his seat on the couch. “Where is Puente Antiguo?” He asks.

I give my dad a hug, too. “Thanks, Dad! It’s in New Mexico. I gotta go pack! I’m so excited about being Dr. Foster’s new assistant!” I say happily.

My mom grins at me. “Need any help moving?” She asks.

“Yes, please!” I reply.  
We go to my room to pack my things.

When we get to New Mexico, my mom and dad stay in a nearby hotel and we drive to the research center. They help me unpack and set up my room there. We meet my employer, Dr. Jane Foster, who was looking studying atmospheric anomalies that she thinks are connected to Einstein-Rosen Bridges. We also meet Dr. Erik Selvig, a professor and another astrophysicist who is working with Jane. We also meet Darcy Lewis, a political science major who was hired as Jane’s intern.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, my parents go back home to Florida and I settle in to my new home. Over the next week or so, I get to know Jane, Erik, and Darcy while working as Jane’s assistant. I feel out of my depth since my major and the general knowledge that I have aren’t very useful to Jane and Erik’s research. I enjoy talking about Norse mythology with Erik during his down time from working. Even though I feel out of my depth, I love my job as Jane’s assistant since I get to learn things about science that I never knew before. 

Tonight, we are all sitting in the van, parked in the middle of the desert since Jane detected an anomaly that would be happening soon near our location. Darcy is sitting in the driver’s seat, Jane is in the passenger seat, Erik is sitting in the backseat behind Jane, and I’m sitting in the backseat behind Darcy. The four of us are looking up into the night sky that is filled with stars, hoping to see the atmospheric anomaly that Jane has detected. We’ve been sitting out here for a while now. Darcy wants to turn on the radio, but Jane won’t let her. I’m looking out the window and trying not to nod off because I want to see this atmospheric anomaly. I turn and see Jane and Erik standing up in the van through the sunroof.

I see that the sky is now full of thunderclouds and colorful lights appear in the clouds, seemingly out of nowhere. Thunder booms in the sky.

“I thought you said it was a subtle aurora!” I hear Erik tell Jane.

“Go!” Jane shouts to Darcy, who starts the car and drives towards the colorful lights.

I notice that Jane is leaning out of the passenger side window and filming the anomaly.

“Get closer!” Jane tells Darcy. The car swerves away from the anomaly, but I see Jane take the wheel and turn it so we move closer, but Darcy moves it away from the anomaly.

“What are you doing?!” Jane questions while she continues filming.

“I am not dying for six college credits!” Darcy retorts as she drives.

As the van swerves again, I vaguely see a figure in the sand that has surrounded our van due to the anomaly. The figure moves while our van does and slams into the window where I’m sitting. I jump in surprise at the boom of the person’s body hitting the van hard enough to crack the window. I could tell that the figure who hit the van looked to be male. The van has stopped now and we all look at each other in various states of surprise before we grab flashlights and hurry out of the van.

“I think that was legally your fault.” Darcy quips to Jane as we walk quickly towards the man.

“Get the first aid kit!” Jane says to her.

I make to the man’s side first. “Sweet Norns, I hope you’re okay!” I tell the man even though he can’t hear me since he’s unconscious.

“Where did he come from?” I hear Jane ask from behind me.

I shrug. “I have no idea.” I reply.

“Erik, look at this! We have to move quickly before this all changes!” Jane says excitedly.

I turn and look at her, confused, until I see that she and Erik are looking down at the ground. I look, too, and see the markings burned into the ground. “It looks like Celtic knotwork.” I mutter. While Jane is doing something sciencey, I turn back to the unconscious man I’m still next to. I can see that he’s very attractive, with shoulder-length light golden blonde hair and a classically handsome face.  
The man suddenly gasps and wakes up, turning his head in my direction and I see that he has the most gorgeous blue eyes I’ve ever seen, though I notice that his right eye is dulled by film over it, like my own right eye. I am captivated by him and can’t help staring into his eyes.


	3. Thor’s POV - Arrival on Midgard

Thor blinks at the light shining in his eyes. Once his eyes have adjusted to the light, he sees a brunette person in front of him. He feels disoriented and confused so he doesn’t think too much about the person in front of him right now. He stumbles to his feet, causing the person to fall backwards and exclaim “oof!”. Thor takes the person’s arms and easily help them to their feet. The person thanks him and he lets go of them. He looks around in confusion and stumbles around a bit. “Hammer? Hammer?” He mutters, searching for Mjolnir. 

“Yeah, we can tell you’re hammered. It’s pretty obvious.” Thor hears another person say.

He looks up at the sky. “Father! Heimdall, I know you can hear me! Open the BiFrost!” He shouts.

“Hospital, you go I’ll stay.” He hears yet another person say. 

Thor turns around to face the people speaking. “You, what realm is this? Alfheim? Nornheim?” He asks in a demanding tone.

The brunette person he saw when he first opened his eyes steps in front of his line of sight. “You’re on Midgard.” They calmly inform him.

Thor is surprised and by this information. “Do you jest?! I am not in a gaming mood!” He exclaims angrily, glaring at the person who told him this and moves towards them in an aggressive way. He is then confused when he sees a red light shining at him and he turns to face the person who holds the thing with the red light. “You dare threaten me, Thor, with so puny a weapon?” He asks. Thor is suddenly struck by lightning. He falls and hits the ground, the lightning making his body convulse until he loses consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane, Erik, and I stare at Darcy in shock after she tases the man named Thor.

“What? He was freaking me out!” Darcy explains.

I shrug and help Erik get Thor into the back of the van. I get inside and sit next to Thor, hearing Erik call for Jane so she’ll get in the van. I close the door to the back of the van and relax. As we drive to the closest hospital, I think about Thor and try to figure out where he came from. I also think about if him being the actual God of Thunder is true since he did mention two of the Nine Realms as well as Heimdall, the guardian of the BiFrost. As I look out the window, I see a white light streak across the sky. I think it’s a shooting star and so I make a wish: I silently wish for Thor to be okay, to get to know Thor better, and, if what he said was true, for him to return to his home.

I end up napping on the drive to the hospital and am woken up by Erik when we get there. I help him get Thor into the hospital, where Thor is put on a gurney by nurses and taken back to be examined by the medical personnel while Jane, Erik, Darcy, and I stand at the nurse’s station.

The nurse asks, “What’s his name?”

“His name is Thor. He didn’t give a last name.” I answer.

She types in his name and then asks, “And your relationship to him?”

“I’ve never met him before in my life.” I hear Jane tell the nurse.

“Until you hit him with your car.” Darcy quips from beside her.

“I grazed him, but she tasered him.” Jane retorts.

“Yes, I did.” Darcy says proudly.

The nurse types more on her computer. “Where is he from? And can we have contact information from one of you?” She asks.

“He just arrived in town tonight. We don’t know where he’s from, though. I noticed that he has a film over his right eye so I suspect that he could be blind in that eye.” I tell the nurse. “My name is Sage Kierkegaard.” I tell her, giving her my name and then I tell her my phone number.

The nurse types on her computer again. “Thank you. I’ll give you a call when you can come pick Thor up.” She tells me.

I nod. “Alright. Thank you.” I respond.  
After that, Jane, Erik, Darcy, and I leave the hospital and drive back to the research center. During the ride back, I can’t stop thinking about Thor and plan to do research on him by reading my Norse mythology books to try and find out if what Thor had mentioned is true and if it connects to Jane’s research.


	5. Thor’s POV- At the Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the hospital scene somewhat.
> 
> Also, Thor’s name is supposed to be written in elder Futhark runes, but AO3 won’t let me put those symbols in the chapter, so I had to type out the names of each rune and put them in these { }.

Thor wakes up to see a person standing over him. He smells a sharp sterile scent, and hears beeping sounds outside of where he is. Both are bothersome to his being. Thor scrunched his nose at the bad smell and winces at the bad noise. He feels confused and disoriented again. Thor doesn’t like any of it, but decides to not act in an aggressive manner, since that didn’t work out when he had first awakened on Midgard. 

“Who are you?” Thor asks, looking up at the person in confusion. 

“My name is Andrew and I’m your nurse.” He replies.

“Are you a healer?” Thor asks Andrew.

“Yes, I am.” Andrew replies, deciding to go along with this.

“Where am I?” Thor asks, sounding frustrated.

“You’re in a hospital. A healing place.” Andrew calmly replies, seeing Thor’s bewildered expression.

“Am I here from being hit with tiny bolts of lightning?” Thor asks him.

“Oh, you mean tasered. Yes, you are here because of that and from being hit with a car.” Andrew answers after figuring out what Thor means.

Thor nods in understanding. “Um, what are the beeping sounds I keep hearing?” He asks, wincing as another string of beeping noises passes by the room he is in.

“That is the sound of heart monitors.” Andrew answers. He notices Thor’s wince as the sound occurs. “Does that sound bother you?” He asks Thor.

“Yes, it does. Can the sound be removed?” Thor asks.

“No, it can’t. I’m sorry.” Andrew says, feeling bad for Thor.

The doctor enters Thor’s room and walks over to Thor’s bedside. She is a pretty Hispanic woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. “Hello, Thor. I’m Doctor Alessandra Mendez. We ran a few noninvasive tests while to make sure that you were alright after you were hit by a car and then tasered. You have a clean bill of health and are free to leave if you wish to. I would like to keep you here for a little while longer to be sure that you are uninjured.” Doctor Mendez informs Thor kindly.

Thor winces again at the loud beeping sound that happens again. “Thank you for making sure I am alright. I want to leave. The beeping sounds in here bother me.” He tells Doctor Mendez.

“Alright, Thor. I just have a bit of paperwork I need you to sign before you leave. Okay?” She tells Thor.

“Okay.” He replies, nodding to her. 

Doctor Mendez leaves to get the paperwork.

Thor considers just getting up and leaving, but he had been taught patience and, even though he hadn’t really used it much before back home, he decided that being patient for this would be good. He winces and covers his ears when he hears the beeping sounds pass his room.

10 minutes later, Doctor Mendez returns to Thor’s room with the release paperwork and hands the clipboard to Thor.

He takes it and sees the place where he needs to sign so he can leave. He writes his name in runes like he always does back home: {Thurisaz Othala Raido} {Othala Dagaz Isa Nauthiz Sowilo Othala Nauthiz}. Thor hands the paperwork back to Doctor Mendez and then gets up from the bed. 

Doctor Mendez takes the paperworks and looks down at it. She has a confused expression on her face when she sees the symbols that Thor wrote. “Are these… runes?” She asks, looking up as Thor is walking away. “Hey, wait!”

Thor doesn’t answer, too focused on leaving the hospital to get away from the bad sensory things he hates in here. Thor feels relieved when he is finally outside in the warm desert air. He is not sure what to do now, so he keeps walking away from the hospital. He is so focused on reflecting about the experience he just had, that he doesn’t notice a car coming at him.


End file.
